Destiny of Eternalclan
by Wolfstar12345
Summary: Firekit, Crowkit and Volekit, have destinies written even before starclan itself. They will go on a journey of the century, to other worlds, bring back a forgotten clan, and keep an old enemy from rising ( rated T for violence) Please Review. It means a lot.
1. Alligences

Allegiances

**Thunderclan:**

Leader

Lionstar:

A ginger tabby tom

Deputy:

Rainywind:

Blue-grey she cat with long silky fur

Medicine cat:

Hollyeyes:

A black she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Fernclaw:

Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Firefang:

A red-brown tom with red eyes

apprentice: Goldpaw

Coldwind:

a silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes

apprentice: Harepaw

Pebbleflower:

stone-grey she-cat with strange pink eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Hazelstripe:

a brown tom with one gold stripe down his back

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Sandclaw:

a rusty-brown tom

Berrytail:

a pale white she-cat with a orange tail

App: Littlepaw

Redstorm:

a reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Goldpaw:

a large golden furred she-cat

Harepaw:

a dusty-brown tom

Dustpaw:

a black tom with yellow eyes

Darkpaw:

a jet-black tom with grey tabby stripes

Littlepaw:

a small brown she-cat with crystal-blue eyes

Queens:

Briarbird:

brown she-cat with one blue eye

kits:

Crowkit

Firekit

Volekit

Leopardleap:

a golden spotted she-cat

kits:

Olivekit

Mintkit

Grasskit

Elders:

Floodfur

a sliver-she cat with rippling long fur that looks like waves.

**Shadowclan:**

leader:

Spiderstar:

a jet-black tom with white markings like webs

Deputy:

Antcloud:

a reddish-black tom

Medicine cat:

Smokeflower:

dark grey she-cat

warriors:

Duskstrike:

white-grey she-cat

Crowfur:

Black she-cat

Bramblebird:

A small tabby she with green eyes

Queens:

Mothheart:

Grey tabby with blue eyes

kits:

Dovekit

Lionkit

Melodykit

Elders:

Heavyfoot:

Long furred grey tom with huge paws

**Windclan:**

Leader:

Sprintstar

Long-furred tom with long legs and blue eyes

Deputy:

Kestrelfoot:

Small tabby tom

Riverfur:

Dark tabby she

**Riverclan:**

Leader:

Tallstar

Black and orange she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy:

Jayleap

Grey and silver tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Haretail

White she-cat

**Bloodclan**

Leader

Skull

Black tom with a white head

Deputy

Cobra

Grey she-cat with yellow eyes and black markings around her eyes

**Cats outside the clans**

Smokey-

Grey tom, kittypet


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The moon seemed to sigh as four cats walked into a clearing. Their fur reflected the light of the moon. " We have all come here for a cause.." A ginger tabby tom said with his deep voice almost a whisper.

" Yes Lionstar. Don't you think we all know that." a black tom sneered.

" Spiderstar be patient." a blue-grey tom hissed.

" Of course you agree." Spiderstar murmured.

The Windclan leader bristled. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" Oh nothing, besides that Windclan seems to agree with everything Thunderclan says." the Shadowclan leader scoffed.

" Are you implying my clan is weak?" challenged the blue tom.

"Oh no.. Well, yes, I am." The Shadowclan leader stated flatly.

The blue tom growled in response. " Everyone." Everyone turned their head to the only leader that had remained silent.

"We came here to fix the problem not to quarrel amongst ourselves." She stated.

"Thank you, Tallstar." Lionstar said, glaring at the Shadowclan leader, who seemed very proud to of miffed the Windclan leader.

"I'll take over from here." She stated curtly.

The Thunderclan leader dipped his head in response. " Go ahead Tallstar."

" We must fix the problem of Bloodclan." she announced.

"What!?" The other three leaders gasped.

"It was destroyed moons ago by Firestar and Lionclan." Spiderstar said imperiously.

"Alas, It is not the case." The she-cat said shaking her head.

" How will my clan fight!?" The Windclan leader said darkly.

"We don't know, Sprintstar." The Thunderclan leader said wistfully.

"We have to fight them all! We have done it once, we can do it again!" The Shadowclan leader said confidently.

" I hope you're right..." The Windclan leader said, thinking of the end.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight filtered through the open hole in the roof of the nursery. Crowkit lifted his head and yawned. He slowly rose up and padded out of the nursery tail held low and he seemed to cry of sorrow.

"Hey Crowkit!" a small she-cat walked towards Crowkit.

" Hi Littlepaw." Crowkit said sadly.

" Hey, What's wrong?" The she-cat asked curiously and sat down next to him under the leader's ledge.

" Rainywind dragged me out of the forest by my tail again." He said complaining.

The she-cat let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter then said " Sorry about that Crowkit, a lot is going on in the clans. She is stressed out to the max."

" What is going on?" He asked, now curious.

" Well... Tons of rouges seem to be getting on our territory and Rainywind has to be the temporary leader a lot because Lionstar is going to those night meetings outside the territories." The she-cat replied.

"I will kill all of them..." He muttered. _Maybe when i'm an apprentice I'll get to fight those rouges! Then I'll be a warrior in no time. I'll show those flea-pelts what they get if they dare get on my clan's territory! _

The she-cat noticed Crowkit's ears perk. "Don't get too excited..." she muttered.

"Why not? I mean when do I get to prove myself like this!? Fighting rouges!?" He exclaimed getting really excited.

"You will understand when you fight them." she said grimly. The she-cat padded away.

_I'll understand when I fight 'em.. What can that mean? I mean, they're just rouges right? _Crowkit contemplated. He ran straight into a bright orange furball he called his sister. "Hey Crowkit!" She exclaimed her fur more fluffed-up than usual.

"What is it today? Another cricket you caught?" he said unamused.

" No! Even better! Guess! Guess!" She shouted.

_Ugh... My ears are going to bleed.. _He thought.

"Give up!?" she dared.

" Yes, I give up just stop yelling!" he hissed at her.

'Ha! I always win at guessing games," she proclaimed. " But still! This is the best one yet!" she started to shake with excitement "We are gonna be apprentices tomorrow! How exciting is that!? Huh!? Huh!?" She ended up with her feathery furred face in his.

" Pretty exciting alright." He replied.

"Hey! Wanna go and play!?" she asked him her fur really puffed out.

" Sure, I guess.. Where is Volekit?" He asked.

" Oh! I'll go get her! She is helping Grasskit with a cough. You know how she is." she said as she tore into the nursery for her sister.

_Finally, Some quiet for three seconds.. _When she returned without Volekit she said "She was too busy to play.." Firekit's always upright tail drooped. it went back up in a flash when she got an idea. "Hey! I have an amazing idea! Wanna play? Just you and me? Huh! Huh!" She started to squirm at the brilliance of her idea.

_You are such a mouse-brain Firekit... _He sighed " Sure.." he said. "Alright! Good! I'll got get the moss-ball!" she bounded into the nursery again.

After a long day of non-stop talking from Firekit, Crowkit was happy to settle into his nest. His mother padded in after Firekit from the medicine cat's den. "Hollyeyes told me that Volekit would help her tonight with the returning rouge patrol." The she-cat's only eye clouded with sadness. The look on his mother's face sent a claw of grief through his heart. _If only Volekit didn't want to be a medicine cat.. Then Briarbird would be happy.._


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A voice outside woke Firekit. She looked around the den and saw that Volekit was back and asleep, she also saw that her mother was gone. _Where would she be?_

Firekit stood up shaking her fluffy pelt to get the moss out. She padded out into the cold morning air. She saw her mother, Brairbird, talking to her father, Firefang.

"She isn't ready yet!" The one-eyed she cat shook her head.

"Firekit is ready! You can't keep her locked up forever in the nursery!" He exclaimed. Firekit hid in the shadows listening.

"She isn't mature enough! You see how she bounces around like a kit just out of the den for the first time!" The tom snarled at Briarbird after she said this.

_She doesn't want me to be a apprentice!? Why!? Does she not love me anymore!? _

"I'm taking her no matter what!" Firefang declared. "You wouldn't dare!" Briarbird hissed.

" I dare!" he shoved her out of the way. He padded over the Firekit who stood in the shadows, terrified. He picked her up and took her to Lionstar's den.

"What is going on Firefang?" The ginger tom asked as Firefang padded in.

"Briarbird won't let Firekit become an apprentice." The reddish-brown tom explained.

" She can do as she wishes with her kit. It is not my choice." The leader replied.

" I know, Lionstar. But can you talk to her?" The tom asked.

" I shall, when she calms down. But before the ceremony." The ginger tom said.

"Of course, Thank you Lionstar." The tom padded out with Firekit in tow.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey come meet under the highledge for a clan meeting." Lionstar yowled into the clearing. "I can't wait!" shouted Firekit when she was talking to Crowkit. _I am going to become a medicine cat apprentice soon.. I am going to be the best! Hollyeyes is the best medicine cat in the clans! With her as my mentor, I will be the best ever! _Volekit thought.

The three kits padded into the clearing with Grasskit, Olivekit, and Mintkit waiting outside the nursery. Volekit shuttered when she looked at the other kits._ They don't know their own futures... My dream showed me all of it... One of you won't ever see this day for yourself.._

" Crowkit," mewed the Thunderclan leader. "You are ready to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Fernclaw, you have shown that you are a warrior of honesty and courage. You will mentor Crowpaw." The apprentice looked a little annoyed about the leader's choice of mentors. He took a deep breath and touched noses with Fernclaw. "Volekit." The ginger tom began, " You want to take a different path to become a medicine cat, am I right?" He almost seemed to mrrow in amusement. "Yes Lionstar." The brown tabby she-cat replied ignoring her leader's emotion. "Then you will become a medicine cat apprentice. Clan dismissed." The leader padded into his den. All the cats looked puzzled besides three, Firekit, who had eyes widened in anger and surprise. Briarbird, Who was looking pleased and smug, and Firefang, Who had his mouth hanging open like a broken twig.

"Come Firekit, let us go back to the nursery." Briarbird softly said. "No!" Firekit screamed as she darted away from her mother, as Briarbird tried to give chase, Firefang pinned her to the ground. "Let go of me you flea-pelt!" she hissed. Firefang just hissed back in response, not moving. Firekit rushed over to Lionstar, her pelt bristling with anger. "Why am I not an apprentice!? Why!?" she started to plead almost losing all sense of dignity.

"It is you're mother, not me, I tried to reason with her, but alas, it was no use." He calmly replied.

"No!" She yowled. " I am an apprentice! I will prove it to her!" she bolted out of the den.

_Why did mother not let her become an apprentice? She... hates Firekit.. No... She is not a kit, she is a paw. A true warrior at heart._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crowpaw padded out of the apprentice's den staring at the nursery.

_Poor Firekit... I am sorry, my sister. I will fight for your freedom from mother._

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile tail drooping while he thought.

_That's it! I need Volepaw's help though._

He stopped about halfway across camp and spotted his sister heading to the elder's den. He bolted after the mottled she-cat, as he got closer, the stench of mouse-bile made him gag. He paused and took a deep breath then followed his sister into the den. _I need to tell you something, wait! _He thought while charging after her. Like she read his mind she stopped and put down the bile and turned to face him. Crowpaw almost ran into her. "What did you need?" she questioned. Crowpaw shifted uncomfortably _Did she just read my mind? _He thought. Suddenly a strange presence in his mind appeared, he recognized Volepaw's sent and voice. _Yes I did, furball. Now what did you want to talk about anyway? No one can hear us but us, spit it. _She said.

_Alright, I want to save Firekit. _His spine shivered at the thought of her sister being able to read minds and talk to him through his own mind, using his presence as hers.

_What am I supposed to do to help? _She asked, Crowpaw could feel a claw slice through his very being. _I- _he began but was cut off short from Volepaw walking away, leaving him feel lonely and broken in his mind, taking his breath away.

_Great! Even my own sister won't help me! _Crowpaw was hunting in the thick undergrowth of Thunderclan territory when they heard a yowl of pain. Fernclaw stopped, her pelt bristling. Crowpaw was horrified of what he had just heard, his pelt on end and his tail erect. Fernclaw's brown pelt ran through the undergrowth Crowpaw trailing behind. "Help me!" a fiery-red she cat screamed. "Firekit!" Crowpaw lunged at the assailant, pelt blazing with fury. The attacker had one blue eye, Crowpaw judged as he leaped toward the figure. A piercing pain struck him in the ribs as he fell to the ground. He saw next to him, a frightening sight, of his mentor, laying bleeding to death on the grass, blood swirling around him. He got up, shaking his pelt, scattering red everywhere. "Fernclaw!" He sat next to his mentor his eyes deep with sadness. Fernclaw looked at Crowpaw, a sight smile on her face. " Crowpaw..." She began,

" Please... Don't worry about me..." With her final breath she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Crowpaw couldn't move. He then turned to see Firekit standing there, heaving her chest violently. " Crowpaw..." She began. "Hi..." Crowpaw was amazed at her first response since their first true battle. He noticed the red staining her fur but she seemed to not be hurt." What happened?" Crowpaw questioned. His sister gave him a fierce look and lashed her tail, she looked away and said " Let's just deal with your mentor." She padded over to Fernclaw's body sniffing it. She picked the body up by her scruff and tossed it and it landed squarely and her shoulders. "Need help?" Crowpaw asked.

" No. Im fine thanks." the she-cat stated curtly. The ginger cat padded away, leaving Crowpaw behind. _What happened to her? She was a bouncy annoying furball the last time I saw her, now she is as solid as a stone.. What did happen with that battle? _" Are you coming or not, mousebrain?" She called back to him. "Yeah, I'm coming." he yowled back as he padded into the leafy forest.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ugh, you are such a mousebrain... Firekit thought as she padded out of the forest and into camp. Cats were all gathered already. What!? Why is everyone here? All the cats were glaring at her with a dead cat on her shoulders. " Firekit..." Her leader's deep voice sounded at her. She stared at him unknowing what to do. " Why is Fernclaw on your back and the smell of death around you?" He asked from the highledge. Crowpaw stepped up next to her defensively. " A rouge attacked us," Crowpaw started. Firekit could feel his pelt up against hers. " Fernclaw was killed right as Firekit sprang from the bushes and killed the rouge." Why is he lying to Lionstar? I- " Firekit. Is this true?" Her leader cut off her thoughts. " Yes, Yes Lionstar." She spotted Volepaw sitting in front of the medicine cats den, staring at her with eyes of steel. A shiver ran down Firekit's spine. " Because of your bravery, You will now become an apprentice." Lionstar said. "Rainywind. You are a good warrior of bravery and honesty, you will mentor Firepaw."

Rainywind came over and placed her nose on her head. " Firepaw, I will mentor you to the best of my abilities, I promise."

She then raised her head, her ears perking up.

"What is it?" Firepaw asked. She looked around, all the clan was on their paws, looking at the entrance to camp, determined and bristling. She noticed a strange smell enter the camp, she almost gagged at the reek. She jumped up like her clan bristling. It better not be her! wait, what am I thinking, it's not he- She heard a yowl of intrusion and her mentor leaped in front of her pelt on end, making her almost double her normal size.

Firepaw saw a river of black and brown pelted cats swarm the camp. She leaped on Rainywind and looked in her eyes, and Rainywind seemed to know her idea and nodded. A cat attacked Rainywind white claws flashing. Firepaw leaped off Rainywind and landed squarely on her intruder, feeling him collapse under her. She got back on Rainywind quickly and they ran through the swarm of cats, Firepaw slashing at cats as they went by. Rainywind, using her long tail, grabbed cats and flung them over her shoulder, Firepaw slashing at their underbellies at the sailed through the air. When the cats landed they got up, if they could, and ran through camp and into the woods. Firepaw leaped off of Rainywind as she got pinned by a cat and ran at him, slashing at his face and raking her back claws down his back. He ran away as fast as he came, a black and white blur, running. Rainywind was busy with another tom, so Firepaw weaved through the masses of fighting cats, looking for one she-cat and tom.

She spotted Crowpaw and Volepaw, backed up against each other, protecting the injured cat in the medicine cats den. Firepaw narrowed her eyes, anger pulsing through her. She leaped at the assailants, her claws outstretched. She swiftly clawed a large black and white tom, feeling the blood spill and his flesh tear. He yowled in pain, screaming " The pain! This she-cat is a freak!" All cats stopped fighting, most of the warriors on top of the attackers, teeth almost sinking into their throats. Everyone, except the screaming tom, stared at her paws. Why is every- she looked at her claws, which were blazing. Panic rushed through everyone. All the attackers fled, without a sound as the clan cats tried to find water or something. She was horrified that it didn't hurt. She then realized from the looks of her siblings that she should pretend to feel it. She started rolling around, yowling from the imaginary pain. Fire, stop! the light from her claws diminished, Hollyeyes rushed over, wounds staining her black pelt, If Firepaw was an outsider, she would of thought the she-cat was naturally red.

" Are you ok?" She asked while inspecting her paws.

" Umm..." Firepaw began.

The medicine cat's burned into hers, Firepaw's pelt stood on end, she forced it to lie low. "Yeah, I'm fine." She blurted. The black she-cat turned away and washed her paws. Firepaw stood up and started out of the den. " You think I don't know it?" Hollyeyes glared at the red apprentice, making her stop in her tracks. " Know what?" She questioned, curious at the wisdom of the black cat. Hollyeyes flicked her tail in response. Firepaw was somewhat crushed, So close to finding out what is going on... but yet so far... The red she-cat sighed and padded out of the den.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Volepaw watched Firepaw creep out of the medicine den, tail dragging in the dust, like a kit who was just scolded. Volepaw sighed and went back over to sorting herbs, while Hollyeyes rested in her nest. Volepaw looked toward the entrance of the den, half hoping the rouges would come back into camp, causing something to do besides watch Hollyeyes and Redstorm sleep. She sat down and sighed. my life is so boring... I thought being a medicine cat would be interesting...

She dragged herself over to the entrance of the medicine cats den and watched Crowpaw talk to Littlepaw. She was so bored that she hid her mind from others but read Littlepaw's mind. I hope he doesn't get hurt in a battle patrol... What was with Firepaw's claws? I mean, she didn't seem hurt just now, but, she was on fire! It doesn't make sense...

Volepaw went out of Littlepaw's mind, unamused. Her ears pricked at the sound of a cat yowling. Finally! Something interesting!

She ran out of camp, ignoring all the thorns and branches pulling and hitting her. She came into a clearing, seeing all of Windclan, a total of three cats, standing there with Kestrelfoot, the deputy, lying, bleeding in the middle of them. Riverfur glared at Volepaw, her icy-blue eyes untrusting and hating.

" Why are you here?" Volepaw said, looking worriedly at the deputy, who was yowling in pain. Riverfur looked at her leader, soundlessly asking permission. Sprintstar nodded, his long, dark blue fur waving like grass.

" W-w-w-e have come for assistance." The dark she-cat said, looking at her clan's deputy.

" Why from us? Don't you have a medicine cat?" Volepaw questioned.

Sprintstar growled.

" We need to talk to Lionstar, nothing more." He pushed past Volepaw, dragging his deputy with him, and with his only warrior trailing behind.

Volepaw raced after him, surprised at the injured cats' speed in the thick undergrowth.

"You can't just march into our camp!" Volepaw screeched after them.

Riverfur glared at Volepaw and ran back to her. " You need to watch your tongue." She picked up Volepaw by the back of her neck and ran, with Volepaw hanging like a kit, towards the Thunderclan camp.

Sprintstar burst through the camp entrance, his chest heaving and formerly closed wounds open again. He gently placed his deputy next to him, who was at this time, unconscious and breathing shallow.

Thunderclan warriors leaped in front of them, snarling and bristling. Sprintstar stood over his clan mate, ready to fight to the death for him.

Sprintstar lowered his head in respect. " I am so sorry for this..." He said softly. Volepaw looked at him, and felt a pang of sadness for him. The warriors backed off, but remained hostile. Lionstar padded over to the blue tom and looked calm and a bit surprised.

" Sprintstar? Why are you here?" He looked at Kestrelfoot and his eyes widened. "What happened?" Lionstar asked very quickly. "Them... that's what, they stole everything... destroyed all the dens. Our camp is gone..." Sprintstar leaned his head forward. His body began to shake as he cried. Volepaw was astounded, a threatening clan leader reduced to a mewling kit, in another clan's camp. " Lionstar, please..." He looked at his deputy beneath him. " You have to help them... Leave me... " His body shook more violently as he begged for Lionstar to help. " I will, brother. I will help you too. Join me, we can help you." Lionstar put his head against Sprintstar. Volepaw looked at all the other cats, all open-mouthed and astounded beyond belief. Even Riverfur, Sprintstar's best friend, was gaping.

Lionstar helped Sprintstar over to the medicine cat's den where Hollyeyes was waiting.

Firefang tried to pick up Kestrelfoot but Riverfur hissed at him to back off and she picked him up and followed Sprintstar.

"What do we do?" a cat whispered from the crowd. Firefang glared at the crowd.

Rainywind stepped up and said, "We must follow Lionstar's orders, treat them like our own clan, After all, he is apparently your half-brother, Hazelstripe." Volepaw looked at Hazelstripe, who was, apparently, the cat who spoke earlier. He shrank back, looking embarrassed.

" To your dens!" Rainywind spat. All the cats went into the dens for the night.

" Rainywind?" Volepaw came up to her.

"What?" She asked, looking at Volepaw. "Did you know about Sprintstar being Lionstar's brother?" Rainywind bristled and slapped her tail on her mouth.

" Do not talk about this, ever." Rainywind hissed then stalked to the warriors den.

" I was only asking..." Volepaw sighed and sat in the camp entrance, watching the sun go dark.


End file.
